The Forgotten Hero
by Vinely26
Summary: The Hero of Time feels a wave of depression after being denied glory twice. He tries to live a normal life on Lon Lon Ranch, and it seems to work out. For a while... This story revolves around the mystery of the Hero's Shade, and the fate of the Hero of Time.
1. Home Again

A man with glasses stepped into her shop. Fanadi, the fortune teller, perked up in her booth. She rustled in her chair to wake herself up, and blew the dust off her crystal ball.

"Hello, there. My name is Shad. Pleased to meet you." The man greeted, extending his hand. Fanadi grinned from ear to ear, and shook it.

"What brings a nice young man like you into a place like this?" The voluptuous woman

remarked, looking Shad up and down. The bookworm was uncomfortable, and ignored the gypsy's unsettling advances.

"I'm looking for someone to get some information for me..." He said, hoping that she'd follow. Fanadi clapped her hands together, and rubbed her crystal ball.

"Honey, that's my specialty. What're we looking for today, hm? The future of your career? The exact coordinates of your special sweetheart?" She prodded in the usual areas, and though it was tempting to learn about who he might fall for one day: he had a mission. A mission of knowledge.

"How far back can you show me?" Shad asked. Fanadi was taken aback.

"Sweetie, I know you boys like to get frisky early on, but we've barely just met." Fanadi harassed, giggling. Shad was thoroughly embarrassed. This fortune teller obviously fancied him, and the feeling was anything but mutual.

"I mean how far back in _time_." Shad clarified, pushing his glasses up. She went silent. It wasn't often that a customer asked her to do so. The lady rose from her seat, and shuffled to the back. She began to sift through her old belongings until she came upon a blue crystal ball. Shad was startled when she thumped it onto the table, replacing the old one.

"This is made from a very ancient and delicate material. In other words, no touching!" Fanadi ordered. Shad silently agreed, fascinated with the new ball. "This stone allows me to see into the past, but I usually never use it."

"Why not?" Shad inquired.

"You can't make money off of this sort of stuff. The only times I bring it out is when wives are paranoid about their husband's last outing to Telma's bar." Fanadi explained.

"How much do you want?" Shad asked.

"How far to you wanna go back?" Fanadi countered. The young man reached in his pocket, and revealed a rather large rupee purse.

"Very far." He replied. Shad removed a notebook from his pouch, and opened it to show her their desired destination in history. It was a depiction of the Hero of Legend battling the Great Ganondorf. "Take me here."

"You don't understand how this works. I need specifics. A half-baked drawing from forever ago isn't gonna cut it." She complained. Shad drew upon all his scholarly knowledge, and finally came up with a date.

"Take me back 1,000 years." Shad commanded, slapping the rupee purse onto the table. Fanadi shrugged.

"Can't say no to cold hard cash; here we go." She announced. "Etavitca srewop levart emit!"

In a blinding flash of blue light, the room went dead quiet . Shad's vision blacked out. All was silent until Fanadi clapped her hands with great force. Suddenly, the scent of oak invaded Shad's nostrils. The trees were dense, and the sun could barely shine through the thick canopy. On the ground lied a young Hylian boy. His tunic was green like the shrubbery around him. It didn't take long for the scholar to realize who this was: The Hero of Legend. Only one more question consumed his mind: why was he sleeping in a forest?

THE PAST

A pony clopped over to the sleeping hero, and muzzled his face. Link opened his eyes, and surveyed his surroundings.

"It was… all a dream…" Link mumbled as he came to. "Termina… The Mask… It was all a dream…" A glum expression spread across his face. Peace covered the land, but inside his heart was a tumultuous storm of mixed emotions: the Hero of Time knew that he had lost his hero-dom once again. Before it was the Ocarina that sent him away from his well-deserved recognition, but now it was a cruel joke from his own mind. He'd saved Hyrule and Termina, but now he was just a boy. A fairyless boy once again seeing as Navi had left him. Link got up, and brushed the leaves off his trousers. "Come on, girl, let's go home."

The Lost Woods were a treacherous place to reside, but the young Hylian knew his way. He and his trusted steed Epona trotted down the dirt road to Hyrule Field. It was a lonely life that this traveled hero would lead, but the first question was: where is he gonna stay the night?

LATER

"Thanks a ton for this, Malon." Link said, tying his horse to a wooden post in the barn.

"No problem! I wish we had more room in the house, but Papa said that we're all filled up for the winter." She told him. "Do you want a blanket or something?" Link shook his head 'no'.

"I'll be ok, thank you. I'm used to sleeping outdoors, so a roof over my head is a plus by itself." He said. She giggled.

"Of course you are, tough guy. We'll be in the main house if you need me or Papa." Malon said, closing the barn door.

It was getting a little chilly with the summer ending and all. This would mark the first time he spent a cold season outside of Kokiri Forest… He could've gone back, but they probably hadn't forgiven him for 'killing the Great Deku Tree' yet. Saria probably wasn't there anyway. This was a different timeline, but she was still a sage. Link's duty was over, but hers never would be… He could have gone to see Zelda at the castle. She might give him a place to stay for awhile… but Link had seen enough of royal families and sacred Triforces. Besides, the Princess had no care for him. It wouldn't be a good long-term situation.

Lon Lon Ranch was the best place to go. It was Epona's home after all, and Link knew both Talon and Malon decently well. Above all, they were kind. That was more that could be said than for the Kokiri or the Hylians in Castle Town. He knew the stable girl would let him stay. The young boy didn't plan to just mooch off of them, though, he would go to work as soon as Talon would let him. The Hero of Time: plougher of fields… it had a nice ring to it. All this was a lot to process, and he knew better than to make big decisions when he was exhausted. Link blew out his candle, and laid his head down to rest.


	2. A Loss of Funds

Link walked into the townhouse, and plopped himself down into a chair. Ingo sat across from him, delicately munching his milk and oats. The boy unenthusiastically stared at the lanky man. Ingo absentmindedly crunched away, but he soon noticed the green-clad kid watching him. The farm hand put down his spoon.

"What're you looking at?" Ingo questioned. Link didn't reply. He scowled, and stayed silent. From behind, Malon and Talon walked in.

"Oats?" The large man asked his daughter.

"That's all we have, Papa." Malon reminded.

"Oh. Oh yes. You're right." Talon bumbled.

"Good morning, Link!" The little girl greeted. Scanning the room, she caught Ingo staring at her. She smiled half-heartedly. "And good morning to you, Ingo."

"And you, Link, oats?" Talon asked. Malon rolled her eyes.

"Yes please." The boy said, returning to his state of glaring at Ingo. The four of them ate their breakfast, and then went out to do their daily chores. All of them except for Link. He caught up with Talon on the way out of the townhouse to talk.

"Mr. Talon, sir, I have to ask you about something." Link said.

"Please, Mr. Talon was my father… wait… no his name was Balon…" Talon trailed off.

"..." Link stood, waiting for the man to catch his train of thought.

"Anyway! What's your question, boy?" The fattened farmer asked.

"I was wondering if… if it wouldn't be too much to ask… if I could stay here for a while. I'll pull my own weight. Any job you need done, I can do it." The young Hylian went on.

"Didn't Malon tell you that you were welcome here?" Talon asked. Link stopped for a moment.

"Well, yes, but-" The boy was interrupted.

"But nothing. You're allowed to stay here for as long as you want. My daughter has had a skip in her step ever since you came in here." Talon said. Link was gracious, but he had a quarrel.

"That's very kind of you, but I can't just stay here for free…" Link protested.

"Why not?" Talon asked, folding his arms.

"Well… I can't just use you guys for a place to stay… please let me work." Link was nearly begging at this point. Talon shrugged.

"Well of course you can work. I won't argue with free labor. Are you good with horses?" Talon asked. Link shook his head 'yes'. "Perfect, you can help Malon with them today."

"Thank you." Link said, walking off to the horse's pen.

"Not a problem…" Talon accepted Link's thanks with much confusion. "What on earth could make that boy want to work for free?"

Beautiful beasts of many colors galloped around the pen. Malon leaned up against the wooden railing, carefully watching the horses. Link, walking up from behind, could really tell that she had a deep love for those animals. Epona, likely brought from the stable by Malon, was also in the pen. The mare seemed giddy when the boy in green appeared. Malon turned around to see what the little horse was so excited about, and saw Link standing behind her.

"Hey, what's up." Malon asked, a delighted grin forming on her lips.

"Not much, but Talon told me I'm gonna be helping you out today." He said.

"Oh really? That's fun!" She exclaimed, her face full of excitement. They went on to spend the entire day together. From after breakfast to just before dusk, they cared for the horses, made good conversation, and frolicked through the grassy pasture. For once, Link finally felt his age. He felt like a kid again.

THE PRESENT

"That's just about enough. It's time for you to pay up." Fanadi demanded. Shad, who was still enthralled with the history that had been unfolding before his very eyes, shook himself out of the time-traveled-induced trance.

"Oh… But I can pay more for a longer view, can't I?" The scholar asked. She rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms.

"Honey, using this stone here gives me a headache. We need to take a break for now; come back tomorrow maybe. For now, I'll be needing that fat deposit of yours…" Fanadi said, gesturing to the packed rupee purse. Shad sighed, but he couldn't argue. He'd just witnessed ancient history before his very eyes. That young boy… he had to be none other than the Hero of Legend...

Once outside of the Fortune Telling Shop, Shad strolled down the road. He desperately needed to refill his rupee purse, but that truly was the last of his funds. What was he to do?

"Mew…" An alley cat whimpered as it brushed against his leg. He looked down to see the stray feline. His heart warmed. He always did love cats. "Mew…" It sounded again.

"What's that, little guy? Got something to say?" Shad said in baby-talk.

"Mew… " The cat replied. It pranced across the street to a nearby house. With its head, it pushed open the door. Shad was about to let it go, but something about the house's interior caught his eye.

"What the…" He mumbled, walking over to the house. The faintest light from the streetlamps illuminated a sparkle from within the place. The door creaked open to reveal a vast sea of gold and riches. Shad's mouth fell agape. Rupees, shining treasure, dazzling gemstones, and more. A larger sum of money than he had ever seen in his entire life all stuffed into this tiny little house. The cat, oblivious to the untold millions that beholden it, found a particularly comfy diamond, and laid down.

"Hey!" A voice cried out. "Hey, who are you?" Shad looked around, and soon noticed a golden man sitting atop a crimson velvet armchair. "Can you help me?"

"Um... Who are you?" Shad asked, uncertain if this really was his waking life and not some strange dream.

"My name is Jovani! I need help!" The statue-like man yelped.

"I can see that… Listen, can you move?" The scholar questioned.

"Well, no. That's what I need help with!" Jovani squealed. Shad, ignoring the golden man, began filling his pouch with gold and rupees. "HEY!"

"Listen, this is for a good cause. It's for the acquisition of knowledge!" He said, pushing his glasses up while he shoveled the immense wealth into his rupee purse.

"That doesn't make it ok!" Jovani whined.

"I'll pay you back…" Shad consoled, topping off his bag.

"You mean it?" Jovani asked hopefully.

"Of course…" Shad said, backing out of the house slowly. "I'll be back tomorrow…" He nearly tripped over the cat, but he continued walking out. "I'll definitely be back…" The young man took off with the money, most likely never to be seen by the golden man again.

"That's ok, I don't really know what I'd use all this for anyway." Jovani admitted to the cat, who stretched out over the exposed jewels and diamonds.

"Mew…" The cat said before it laid down for a good and long nap.

It was the next morning, and the young scholar had barely slept the night before. His excitement over what could possibly happen next to the Hero of Legend brought him more joy than anything else in the world. He entered the Fortune Telling Shop once again, and dropped a gem the size of his fist onto the table. Fanadi was amazed.

"You must be the richest man I've ever known! You're not looking for a partner, are you?" She seductively asked. Shad blushed.

"Let's continue our session." He said, ignoring her wooing.

"You've got it, hon. One magical time travel session coming right up!" Fanadi shouted, running into the back to get the blue ball. Today he would learn more about the Hero from so long ago… what he had seen thus far was captivating, but it wasn't anything groundbreaking. The stories end after he returns home from his inter-dimensional quest, but what was this Termina he spoke of? There was so much to uncover, and Shad was itching to decipher each and every detail.

"Alright, hold onto your hat!" She said, clapping her hands.

"But I'm not wearing a ha-" He was interrupted by a flash of blue light. They were returning to the world from so long ago…


	3. Seven Years

Link, now sixteen, was allowed to run errands for Talon. For his first delivery, he found himself driving a carriage previously loaded with supplies to sell in Castle Town. Thanks to his natural charm, however, he'd sold off nearly all the stock in just two short days. He was ahead of schedule, and was free to do whatever he wanted. A bustling city and a young man with leisure time: for anyone else, this would be a recipe for disaster. Though for this particular teenager, he'd take the opportunity to reminisce.

He sat on a box in the market, watching the city-goers run this way and that. The Hero felt thankful that he'd found a place to live away from all this mania. The goddesses may have rewarded him after all with his luck in landing a home with Malon at the ranch. There was one factor that kept his chest bound tightly while he resided in the busy center of life, and that was the possibility of seeing Princess Zelda. It had been quite a long time since he'd seen her, about seven years.

Seven years. If it weren't for his actions, the streets before him would be filled with walking rotting corpses instead of the jubilant cityfolk. The moat of Hyrule Castle would run with blood if he had fallen at any point in his journey. The very thought brought a shiver to his spine. At one point, the entire world depended on him. If he hadn't done what he'd been forced to do seven years ago, that would be his and everyone else's reality right about now.

While stuck in his state of horrifying remembrance, Link neglected to notice a change in the atmosphere of the market. There was a lot less bustle all of a sudden. At the moment he finally did realize what was happening, he was already encircled by Hyrulean soldiers. He was undoubtedly frightened, but when he looked up, he felt more confused than afraid.

"Hello, Link. It has been a while, hasn't it. Seven years." The familiar female stated.

"Princess, shall we maintain the perimeter?" The guard captain asked her, referring to the soldiers surrounding her and Link.

"Widen my protective barrier for a bit, Touchstone, I'd enjoy a bit of privacy for my chat with my long lost friend." Zelda commanded. The soldiers did as she said, and backed off. They were still within sight, but not within earshot to a quiet conversation. The Princess sat down next to Link, and folded her neatly-gloved hands in her lap. "What brings you to Castle Town?" The young Hylian was stunned.

"How did you know I was here?" He asked, nearly stuttering in disbelief at seeing her again. Zelda took out a notepad from an unseen pocket, and began mentally scrolling through her own scribblings.

"It says here that you encountered a certain Sheik, or myself dressed as a Sheikah warrior, during your travels in the otherworld, so you are familiar with my connections to the tribe, correct?" She gave Link time to process. "And, that being established, you would be well aware that I control the Sheikah spy network all throughout the kingdom, yes?" He didn't reply, feeling a pit grow in his stomach. He didn't usually let his mind wander into the territories of speculation, but as she said these things, everything seemed to click together. "I, now, have a question for you. Why'd you go to Lon Lon Ranch? What's wrong with me?" Link's mind raced, but he answered another question with an inquiry of his own.

"Are you talking about when I first came back to this timeline?" Link asked, his palms sweaty from the unusual amount of pressure she was putting on him. These topics were matters he never spoke of with such candor.

"Yes, I am. When I first saw you, and you told me about your struggles in the otherworld, I thought it would be the start of a friendship." Her eyes failed to meet his. "Maybe something more than that…" Link was slow to comprehending what she was saying. "When Impa told me where you'd gone, it hurt me. I didn't want to go after you; I wanted you to come to me, as any girl would… but you've given me no other option, and I'm tired of waiting."

"If you felt so badly about me leaving you, why didn't you just tell me that?" He asked, perplexed at the situation.

"Ugh, you just don't get it do you?" Zelda growled, quickly rising from her seat. Link sat speechless. "I… You're… the only person I've ever felt a connection with…" She choked out. The Princess removed her glove, and raised up her fist. Upon it was the etching of the Triforce, and the piece known as Wisdom, her piece, was shining brightly. "You must feel it too. As bearers of the Triforce, our fates are forever bound. We're… _linked_… if you will."

Link sensed a tremor in his chest, and raised up his arm to see his own piece of the Triforce, Courage, glowing on his hand. The triangular segment bloomed as if awoken by a nearby source of equitable splendor.

"You see it. You _feel _it." She told him, reaching out to hold his hand. When the skin of her palm touched his, an earthquake of emotions erupted in his body. The world seemed to stop around them. The busy passersby disappeared, and the all fell out of view except her. Two pieces of the Triforce connected in harmony.

"I do feel it." He admitted, giving into the instincts of his very being. Zelda, whose face had turned a bright shade of red, quickly withdrew her hand.

"I don't ask that you uproot your life. That would be both unfair and unjust of me. I only…" She cleared her throat, and recomposed herself. "I only ask that, when you visit Castle Town, that you stop in for a chat." Link nodded, at a sort of loss for words.

"Yes… we should catch up…" He said, searching for the right response. With a smile, Princess Zelda turned to walk in Captain Touchstone's direction. Like a gust of wind, her and her entourage were gone without a trace. The market was back to normal as if nothing had taken place.

LATER

It wasn't too long of a journey home, but it was just lengthy enough to give Link time to organize his thoughts. Should he have gone back to live in Castle Town? He couldn't take away the fact that his time at the ranch had been nothing short of delightful, but Zelda was not the girl he thought he knew… She wasn't the cold and unfeeling royal he'd made her out to be. Perhaps for nothing else, he'd have to return to reminisce about his first adventure. As of now, she still was the only person that knew about his status as Hero of Time. He hadn't even told Malon…

Malon. She would complicate things. They'd been nothing short of best friends since he'd returned to the ranch, but it wasn't really a secret that they'd both had their eyes on each other for a while now. As they got older, it only became more obvious. Link had feelings for her, the depth of said feelings still were yet to be known by even him, but Zelda entering his life when she did definitely made everything less certain.

He pulled into the stable with the carriage, and as he hopped off, the fiery-haired girl stood there waiting for him, hands behind her back. Link smiled, hopping off the cart to greet his dear friend.

"Happy 16th birthday!" Malon shouted, holding out his present. It was a bow made of fine wood, likely bought at a very expensive price. Link was taken aback.

"Woah. Where did you get this?" He asked, taking it out of her hands to examine the craftsmanship.

"I know, I know. Poor farm girl shows up with pricy gift, this does look a little suspicious, but I swear I didn't steal it!" She proclaimed. Link shook his head, laughing.

"I'd hope not!" He replied in a faux-angry tone.

"Absolutely not, Mr. Dogooder. I saved up my own rupees for this bad boy. The merchant said it was made of wood from a rare tree that grows all the way up on Death Mountain. Any sapling that stays alive in that burning hellscape has to be indestructible, right?" Malon described while Link admired the texture of his new instrument.

"Are there any arrows around here? I'd love to try it out." Link remarked. Malon smirked sheepishly, and revealed item #2 from behind her back.

"They were extra… a lot extra… I only had the money for one." She confessed, handing over one measly projectile. Link's demeanor warmed. Most of the proceeds from running the ranch didn't make its way into either Talon or Malon's pockets. Paying for animal feed, Ingo's salary, random repairs, and food for themselves? It was a lot to handle. It was likely that only a few rupees went into Talon's luxury budget per month, and that number would be halved for Malon's. In short, there were less than two rupees to rub together around these parts, but somehow this girl had purchased a top-of-the-line bow just for him out of her own pockets.

"Thank you. I really mean it." He said, smiling genuinely. Malon's expression brightened.

"No problem! Now let's go see what that one arrow can do!" She excitedly urged. The ecstatic redhead grabbed his hand, and pulled him outside to try out his birthday present.

As he contracted his arm to bring back the arrow, he felt a pang of guilt. Whatever connection he had with Zelda, it was strong, but what he had with Malon was also something to be valued.

"Come on! Let go!" She egged on, pumping her fists in the air. Link cracked a grin at her enthusiasm. He'd just have to play the hand that was dealt to him. It was hard to see what the future might hold. There wasn't much more he could do besides to aim, let loose, and see where the arrow flies…


	4. Careless

It had been a week or so since his birthday, and Link had set off on another delivery a few days ago. His primary destination was Kakariko, but, just like before, he sold off everything within a matter of hours. Talon wasn't expecting him back for another shipment for at least a day or two, so he had a bit of time to browse the area.

Regardless of the kingdom's state in any timeline, Link noted that this sleepy town was always largely unscathed. The surrounding areas might crumble and decay from Ganondorf's wrath, but this small bastion would stand firm. There had to be more to the story, but perhaps a reason could be it's relative unimportance. Kakariko was just a group of houses and a windmill. Besides harboring a few fugitives from Castle Town when Ganon took over, it wasn't too important strategically. It was a good thing, too. The atmosphere of this place was among the most peaceful Link had ever experienced. It would be a tragedy to see a reality where it was decimated by some unbecoming evil.

For defense, but mostly because he just wanted to have it, Link had brought the bow and arrow Malon had gifted him. It seemed only fitting to use it for target practice on some nearby trees in the forest. When they were first trying it out, Link had to pretend as though he didn't have a grasp on the ways of ranged warfare. As to… keep up appearances. However, he didn't have to do anything of the sort when he was all by his lonesome.

One arrow he let fly from the bow. It sped like a lightning strike towards the nearest oak, and it slapped into the bark, firmly lodging itself into the wood. Link ran to the projectile, ripped it out, and quickly aimed at another tree. He was running this time, and his aim wasn't as steady, but the arrow whizzed through the air to hit its target all the same. Once more he sprinted towards the place where it struck its mark, and he reloaded it into his weapon. A stone sat idly by as Link used it as a launching pad to back flip into the air as he took aim at another unsuspecting tree. When he was totally upside down in the air, he let go of the bowstring. He closed his eyes, and landed on his feet. The lone Hylian's ear twitched when the expected 'plunk' of the arrow reaching the tree wasn't heard, and so he opened his eyes to see what had happened.

"Your aim is true, Forgotten Hero, perhaps you could teach my useless men something they're clearly lacking in their own skills." Impa said, dropping the singular arrow in her hand. Link's mouth fell agape.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, surprised at his company. Impa chuckled.

"If you wanted to be alone, you'd have to be dead, young man." She grimly remarked. A shiver went down his spine. "But although we would prove quite a match for each other, I am not in the business of murder. I am here to warn you." Link slid his bow onto his back, and walked to Impa.

"Warn me of what? I think I already took care of your demon king problem. You shadowy-types can't take any more from me than you already have." Link brashly stated, feeling his pointed ears grow red hot. She shook her head.

"No, you did not." Impa said coldly. "You are just a farm hand with an eccentric side. I owe you nothing, and I am merely showing you a kindness with my warning. It was but an anonymous tip that brought Ganondorf to justice; a tip that you had no official part in." Link looked at his feet.

"Whatever you say…" He mumbled. Impa ignored him, and continued.

"The world has become a very different place since you came back to your own time, Hero, you should know that better than anyone else. Although Princess Zelda has my ear, there are those in my order that don't see it the way we do. It would behoove you to keep a lower profile than this." She gestured to the bow Link had on his back. He didn't know why, but he felt slightly ashamed. As though he was still a child playing with toys… So too was he flexing his power for his own amusement. "Do not mistake it, rumors fly freely within the walls of Castle Town, and some of them include the Kokiri without a fairy. I stand here before you as a peace offering between only you, myself, and Princess Zelda. Do not trust any others who might approach you." Link took a moment to process this information.

"So that means I'm an enemy of the state, is that it?" He questioned angrily. "I don't care about these 'official' talks about how things were, I was _there_, I _lived_ that madness. You want me to just roll over and take this?" Impa disapprovingly frowned.

"What were you going to do otherwise? Gloat of your heroic deeds that came to pass in an alternate reality? Do you realize how absurd you sound? This is the exact type of talk that gets one hung. Are you sure you'd like to take a chance with that? More importantly, do you want those sort of people hurting Malon and Talon?" She referenced his found family back at the ranch. This struck a chord with the young hero's heart. Was the upkeep of what little pride he retained truly worth risking Malon and Talon? "You'd do well to take this to heart, boy. There are powers stirring in this world that neither you nor I can fathom. They are not the simple shades of black or white, but they are those of grey and misunderstanding. You underestimate the potency of legends mistaken for fact. They can work for you, or against you."

With that, Impa threw down a deku nut, flooding Link's vision with light for but a moment before she was gone. He walked over to where the Sheikah warrior stood, and grabbed his lone arrow from the forest floor. The Hylian was angered by what she had said, but he couldn't help but feel moved by the idea that his actions could usher in the destruction of those he held dear. Link had hoped to leave behind these horribly heavy stakes of life or death, but they seemed to follow him wherever he went. Not even the forest, where he grew up, was safe.

The boy made his way back to town, digesting all that had happened on his expectedly dull afternoon. But there was a footstep in the shadows, trailing the young man. The single, all-seeing eye of the Sheikah beheld that fateful interaction, and neither Impa or Link could be the wiser.

LATER

"Hoo, honey! That's about as much as I can handle for today! My head is about to burst into flames! It's a good thing you've got deep pockets, sugar, this wouldn't be worth anything less than what you're payin'!" Fanadi exclaimed, pulling them out of the past. Shad seemed too deep in thought to pay much mind to the present.

_Legends mistaken for fact? What on earth does that cryptic advice mean?_ He stewed upon what he had just witnessed. The fortune teller waved her arms.

"Hello? I do need that lovely payment, dear. Hate to break your train of thought, but I need some compensation for this hard labor!" She demanded, outstretching her unseenly arm. Shad dropped the gem into her greedy palm while Fanadi ogled its beauty. The scholarly man exited the shop with only his thoughts to keep him company. "Come back tomorrow, dear!" She called, waving him out as the door closed behind him.


	5. A Shaded Legend

Shad lay sleepless in his bed. What he had seen troubled him, and it doesn't seem to line up with the present understanding of the past. It appears that there is some funny business going on with this Hero. It was as if he, at one point in his life, wasn't pinned down to a singular timeline. It was more than an inkling, it was almost a certainty based on how this ancient Princess Zelda and 'Impa' character spoke about the Hero. Perhaps this might have been normal for the people of the day? Obviously time travel… or at least inter-time observation was possible… but it didn't seem likely that it was common. After all, the effort, and funds, that he had to go through just for a peek was overwhelming. In addition to the trouble he'd been going to just for the purpose of perpetuating this study, if he hadn't received a tip about the Fortune Teller having a time-shift stone… well, frankly he'd be sunk, and this line of research would be going nowhere. The fact that Fanadi was in possession of a time-shift stone was questionable in of itself, and would require further investigation after Shad had ascertained the information he had lusted after for so long.

There was an eerie realization he had come to, though. Many of the features held by this boy from long ago… He resembled someone he'd met recently. The boy from Ordon. The hair, the face… Even the clothing was that of the Hero. Could this mysterious time-travel be involved in these similarities? Or did this go deeper? This would require even more research. Shad decided that he'd skip his usual visit to Fanadi tomorrow. Although it pained him, there was something he had to know regarding this unmistakable connection he'd noticed between these two individuals. It seemed possible to him that they could be one in the same.

THE NEXT MORNING

The scholar awoke late in the morning, but he threw on his boots and headed for Telma's bar. If the boy were in town, Telma would likely know. He rushed into the bar, and looked around. He was nowhere in sight, but the buxom barkeep stood before him with a wide grin and welcoming arms.

"Shad, what brings you here so early? Most of my customers at least wait until noon to have their first drink of the day…" Telma remarked. Shad shook his head.

"I'm not here to drink today, I'm looking for that boy from Ordon, have you seen him?" He asked, somewhat frantically.

"Are you ok? Maybe an early morning brew is what you need to calm your nerves after all…" She said, trying to peddle her product. He reiterated his previous question, and she finally answered. "Alright, alright. You could start remembering people's names, by the way, it's much more polite than calling him 'that boy'."

"I'm sorry Telma. Any other time I'd love to stay and argue over niceties, but there is a time for that sort of thing, and that is not right now. Is he still in town?" Shad got down to brass tacks.

"Jeez, I apologize for offering you a tasty beverage. _Link_, that boy from Ordon you so affectionately refer to, just left before you did. He said something about getting back out there into Hyrule Field. I'd assume you could catch him if you hurry." Telma tipped.

"Thank you, friend, I'll take you up on that drink later!" Shad said before darting out the door. Telma giggled, and went back to her usual barkeeper duties.

Dodging and weaving through the crowd in Castle Town with such speed was no small feat, but the young scholar had perfected the art since the time he was a young man, growing up in the bustling hub. He felt a drive that he hadn't felt in a long time… It reminded him of earlier days. From the time he was little, he'd always study a subject with absolute efficiency, taking after his father of course. He'd take it all in so quickly, leaving nothing to the imagination if it could be helped. Every nook and cranny of his field he'd mastered and reviewed by the time he turned 18. The adrenaline rush that came from a new discovery was rare, but it was now appreciated by Shad more than ever. The answers he craved so intensely couldn't be found in some dusty old book, for a change. It was actually necessary to conduct field investigations. This situation gave him a new sense of wonder and excitement: he felt the intense thrill of exploring uncharted territory.

Through the craziness and yelling voices of the streets, near the gates he noticed a verdant splash of color dot the upper-most canopy of heads bobbing up and down. A single green cap bouncing in the sea of faces. Shad called out to him, but it was no use. He was drowned out by the boisterous population. Pushing through the people, he finally reached the gates that kept them all safe from the monsters of Twilight. A sinking feeling took over his chest, dropping him low as he inspected the landscape outside the gates. Link must have left, probably not to return for quite some time… It might have been for the best, seeing as he was turning out to be quite the asset to the Resistance. Wouldn't want to keep him from his duties... but it was a shame nonetheless. His testimony would have been invaluable for his current studies.

Shad turned to reenter the madness of the central square when he heard someone call out to him.

"Hey, Shad! I heard you screaming, is everything alright?" A familiar voice said, cutting through the general chatter. Shad pivoted on his heel to see if it was really him.

"Yes! Yes, I'm quite alright! I was hoping to catch you before you left… I wanted to speak with you!" The giddy researcher exclaimed. Link sheepishly smiled, preparing for a full-on interview.

"Wanna walk and talk?" The boy in green offered, gesturing to the open gates and the recently perilous Hyrule Field. The meager scholar felt a twinge of fright in his heart. Link read Shad's expression of discomfort on his face. "Don't worry, it's safe. I'll be there to make sure everything is secure." Reluctantly, the cowardly Hylian agreed to the boy's proposal. Shad took a moment to realize how ridiculous it was that he required an escort to just walk outside the city walls. Maybe he'd ask Ashei to show him a few things about wielding a blade. It wasn't like someone in this day and age to be so unprepared for the danger all around them.

"So what's up?" Link asked, strutting along the grassy road. Shad was nervously eyeing the bokoblin shuffling around about 20 meters off, but it didn't seem to notice them. Hopefully it wouldn't see them at all. His mind snapped back to what he was originally trying to get after.

"Well, I have been… doing a bit of research." He started. Link seemed oblivious to what he was talking about.

"Yeah?" Link said, waiting for the point.

"... and I believe I've found some pretty solid information about previous heroes who faced Hyrule's enemies." Shad summarized.

"Really?" Link prompted further explanation, as he really didn't see how this connected to him yet.

"Really. You're a remarkable individual, I must say. I've been piecing some evidence together, and it seems to me that you are the Hero of Legend." Shad dropped the news, and Link's pointy ears perked up right away.

"What? That's crazy…" He said, mulling this over in his head.

"Yes… Now I've got a question for you. Where did you get those clothes? It's commonly known that the Hero of Hyrule wears green. Is this some sort of bold fashion statement along with a sharp set of sword skills? Or am I correct in my evaluation?" Shad asked, expecting a timely answer.

"Well… I got these clothes from a fairy fountain…" Link started, before his eyes grew wide. "Look out!" The boy jumped onto Shad, saving him from a charging bokoblin. The scholar's heart skipped a beat, consciously feeling the blood rush from his chest to his body. So close to certain death, yet saved by a hero. Link took up arms against the monster, drawing his sword from his back. He swung at the servant of evil, but it parried his attack. Shad studied his fighting style, making mental notes while he was down in the grass. Seeing as this fiend was more adept than most of his type, Link decided to bend the rules of this duel. He took out his bow, and slung an arrow at the bokoblin. It took the shot to the shoulder: wounded, but not downed. It charged at Link once more, threatening to overwhelm a lesser fighter. This boy in green, however, had a few tricks up his sleeve. Instead of dodging the oncoming bokoblin, he ran straight at it. He drew an arrow, and used the monster's head as a launchpad to get behind the creature. He flung himself into the air, and took aim. At the height of his jump, Link had rendered himself completely upside-down. He let loose the arrow, and it struck its mark with a satisfying thunk as it pierced the hide armor. The bokoblin collapsed, an arrow in its front and back.

Shad was amazed. Not only had he been saved, but this boy was extraordinarily similar in his fighting style to a certain other Hero… The Hero from a thousand years ago…

"Are you the Hero from long ago?" Shad questioned, getting right to the point. Link brushed off his shoulder, and mounted his bow on his back.

"I'm not." He reported. "That much I am certain of."

"I have seen him… I know the way he fights, and you move exactly like he does. The way you are with a bow… I've seen no one like that before except _him_." Shad trailed off, digesting all the details aloud.

"I definitely am not _that_ hero, but I do believe I am descended from him." Link confessed.

"How do you know?" Shad stopped all his muttering to absorb this new piece of information.

"There is… A shade… A spirit..." Link began. "It speaks to me… when I sing the songs of old. He trains me; shows me new ways to fight the armies of darkness. I believe he is the Hero of Legend you're referring to, but something tells me both life and death have treated him unfairly." He told the scholar. "There's something about how he carries himself… There is a sad aura about him. Yet he carries weight with his words... It is as if he is unloading his burden he's carried for so long… onto me."

Shad took this all into consideration. He pondered upon what this boy, this Hero, had said. He must learn more of this shade… and the Hero from a thousand years ago. Perhaps they are connected in some way.

Link walked Shad back to Castle Town, and they shook hands at the gate.

"I expect you to follow up on this; I'd like to see what you find." Link said with a grin.

"You have my word." Shad agreed. Link runs along out into the wilderness… Although he didn't find out anything solid, he now had the testimony of one who was most definitely a Hero in Shad's own lifetime! How exciting!

It's evident that he had much work to do, and fast. This research could be pertinent in helping the Link from his time unlock his true potential. If this 'Hero's Shade' was truly an entity the Ordonian had come into contact with… Well this frankly opened up a whole new can of worms. It was time to delve back into the research.

Shad walked into Fanadi's Palace, and placed another precious jewel on the table. She smiled at him.

"Let's begin." Fanadi said. Her timeshift crystal ball was already out, as if she was expecting him to come. With a few magic words, Shad and Fanadi both are sucked back into the world from a thousand years ago…


End file.
